marsupilamifandomcom-20200214-history
Edwardo
|Row 6 info = Elephant }} Edwardo is a human shaped dog that is a postman. He was born November 1957. He grew up in a state in Missouri. He first appeared in 1978 the episode. He went to Maurice so he looks like a guard. He is a bony dog that looks like the bulldog, Spike. He was eating junkfood in the junkyard. He has an unnamed wife. He is a human shaped dog that made to deliver like santa to Marsupilami, Maurice, Norman, Stewart, and Spike. He was not a bulldog he was a mutt. He appeared when he knocked out somebody who is bad. The dogcatcher was trying to get him. In another episode he was seen eating in a Chinese restaurant. He was telling someone who has people. He delivers lots of gifts when like santa. In another episode he was putting whipped cream. In another episode he was eating noodles with Marsupilami. The Boeing 747 landed him in Marsupilami (1991 movie). He looks like an elephant. He was a postman who is very big like a Japanese person. He was in a hot dog shop in Maurice is Crying. He was taken in the army. He was in a patrol but he got a tummy ache. He was growing up when he blows. He was also a Psychologist. He was a king or a prince. Spike was in the jail with him. He was in the walking and one voice was there. He was seen in Youtube. He loves the website called Bully. He was seen in the park called lemons! He loves fruits and more of some characters in the websites. He wears headphones and appears in Raw Toonage and Bonkers and Marsupilami. He was a teenage seen in Marsupilami Was Saving The Postmen. He was walking all around so he can deliver. He was an executive and he kicked spike out in another episode. He was in a script and a program. He was in a river called El Guavador. He covered his mouth so his mouth will breath. He was walking all over the place. He was seen fighting in the stage. He was in the boatmobile. He was praying as a baby. He was in a ferris wheel. He ran down the house to a . He was in the ending of the movie. He was eating lunch in the cafeteria. He was the loudest person ever. So people Called him the "Plant Doctor" when he was young. He was planting some cookies with some kelp. He appears in under the seas and the theme song. He gets more tickets but graduated in December 5, 1968. He was taking care of plants for help. He was a scientist, botanist, educator, and inventor. He was born in Iowa November 1957. He was walking and he appeared as a dog. He ate and planted some peanuts and carrots. He just made a carrot soup for dinner. He was a chancellor a superhero. He makes jazz music but he was still alive. Edwardo is voiced by Jim Cummings as a human shaped dog but in the movie he was knocked over voice but they have Jeff Bennett. Mr. Edwardo was a postman walking in the tv show. He was never mentioned only seen. He was seen when Marsupilami gets a piece of junk. He was in a cinnamon. He also has a pet bulldog. He was a huge man look like Howard Huge. He was jumping all around. Mr. Edwardo was in a birthday party of marsupilami. He hates getting to be mentioned. He loves to be seen. Mr. Edwardo plants lots of peanuts but he breaks all toasters. There is only one toaster in the world. Millions toasters that he broke was in everworld. He was a strong man. He scratches people. His latest appearance is Marsupilami Gets a Banana. He just even fucked his shit. He flipped his jack. He is very big dog who is flapjack. Category:Characters Category:Males